


Do American High Schools Even Have Art Class?

by LadyDrace



Series: Not!Fic [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: High School, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Not!Fic, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: This is a not!fic from tumblr, about Stiles almost flunking art class because the teacher doesn't believe the hot guy Stiles sketched is actually his boyfriend.





	Do American High Schools Even Have Art Class?

**Author's Note:**

> This is Not!Fic, absolutely pulled right outta my ass and definitely not betaed. But I still wanna keep all my writing in one place, so here it is.
> 
> [Originally posted here.](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/148919054151/crossroadswrite-yeah-but-what-if-stiles-was-an)

[crossroadswrite](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/148900748668):

> yeah but what if stiles was an artist and he has to do a portrait of someone using a model for his final project in class, so obviously he asks his boyfriend derek and creates something that looks like a masterpiece
> 
> except his teacher doesn’t accept it, because he was supposed to use a _model_  and there’s no way the man stiles drew is a real person because he is just _too beautiful_

 

 

[@crossroadswrite](https://tmblr.co/mectS4Nt-Q_JPCdDmXx4nCA) YES BRO, but I see it like this, okay:

The assignment called for a portrait of someone in your immediate family or very close friend, with the option of coming to study hall to do your portrait of the teacher if you couldn’t find anyone to sit for you. Teacher expects Stiles to show up for the study hall, because Stiles is…

Well he’s really really far down on the social ladder, everyone knows it, even the teacher, and Stiles only really has his father who works long hours, and maybe Scott, but he’s been spending all his time with that Argent girl lately, anyone with eyes can see that the Stilinski/McCall bromance is on the rocks. So yeah, the teacher is expecting him, along with the other few underprivileged or socially challenged students. 

Instead, Stiles shows up with a portrait of a shirtless man who is… well the teacher is torn on whether it’s a screencap from a gay porno, or if Stiles actually went out and hired a male model. In any case he declares with absurd levels of smugness that the person is his boyfriend, and actually he “should really thank Teacher right now, because the portrait was kinda what got them from frenemies to full blown boyfriends.”

Teacher isn’t stupid, you know. Teacher has known Stiles from he was a tiny hyperactive squirt, and has heard every ~~lie~~ colorful story you could think of from that impish face, and Teacher is not about to buy this one. The assignment was very clear, and while Teacher understands that Stiles might feel the need to make up for his crumbling social circle somehow, the line needs to be drawn somewhere, and _enough with the lying already_. 

It’s a disaster. Stiles explodes in a way they haven’t seen since… well since things were **Bad**. There is some concern, frankly, but he says he’ll prove it, and teacher reluctantly agrees, if nothing else just to stop the _shouting_. 

There is quite some confusion and staring when Stiles arrives the next morning, dragging a very uncomfortable Derek behind him, because Stiles is underage and Derek kinda feels like holding up a massive sign in flashing neon saying: **WE ARE NOT HAVING SEX** because _Stiles is underage_ , oh god, he’s gonna get arrested. But he also doesn’t want Stiles to get in trouble at school, and so he shows up and explains everything to the teacher, who is still very suspicious. (In this AU Derek went to a different high school or was homeschooled or something) Frankly, Teacher wouldn’t put it past Stiles to hire that same model to perpetrate this fanciful story, although he should really have picked someone with better conversational skills. 

Teacher is pretty much ready to flunk Stiles just on principle. 

But maybe later that day, when School is out and most students have already left, maybe Teacher happens to glance out the window when a sleek black Camaro rolls up in the empty parking lot and that same model comes out. There’s no one to see them, no one to show off the lie to, and yet, Mr. Poor Conversationalist gets out of the car and gives Stiles a tiny and almost shy kiss hello, before they get into the car and drive off. 

Stiles gets an A. Not an A+, because Teacher has a headache, but still. An A. 


End file.
